Skyscraper
by BTRlover1122
Summary: Four girls arive at the Palm Woods abused and broken to escape from their old lives. They were all abused by their parents. They're not ready to love again, but will the boys change that?
1. Chapter 1: Freedom

Hi guys. I came up with an idea for story a couple days ago after reading another fanfic. The boys don't come in until like chapter 2 or 3 I don't know. But it'll be worth it.

Chapter 1 is the introductory chapter, so it'll change .P.O.V. a couple times. The story is in multiple people's .P.O.V.

**[Edit: 2/26/13: The trailer is live on YouTube. It's sucky since I edited it myself and I'm new with editing, but it's still a trailer nonetheless. Hope you enjoy reading this fanfic.]**

**[2/28/12: I need a new trailer for this fanfic since YouTube is a load of shit and made me delete the video just because of the song Skyscraper used in the back ground. The trailer needs sadder, and also happy clips of Selena Gomez (Alison), Miley Cyrus back during before she cut and dyed her hair (Nevah), Demi Lovato (Lexi), Kendall Schmidt (Kendall), James Maslow (James), Logan Henderson (Logan), and Carlos Pena (Carlos.) I can provide pictures of myself (Ashly).**

* * *

Alison's .P.O.V

I'm Alison. I have a twin sister named Ashly. We've been abused by our parents. So have our friends, Nevah and Lexi. We're making our escape tonight, along with mine and Ashly's little sister Sarah. We told our teacher, Ms. Norris about what's been going on. she promised not to tell anyone and she's helping us make our escape. Around midnight she's taking all of us to her house for the night and in the morning were going to the airport. We finally have enough money to pay for 5 plane tickets, and 4 months rent for two apartments in case we didn't find jobs right away.

Everything was packed. We just had to wait until midnight 5 more minutes. I shuddered as a bad memory ran through my brain. It was when dad was drunk and when me and Ashly came home from a friends house, he beat us so badly we could barely walk. Luckily though it was a Friday night so we had time to heal before school on Tuesday, since we had Monday off.

Ashly's .P.O.V

I stared at the clock. 11:59 it read. 1 minute to midnight. I carefully picked up Sarah from the couch where she fell asleep. "Alison." "Yeah." "It's 11:59." "Ok we need to get going then. " She grabbed her suitcases and our carry ons. since I couldn't grab mine with Sarah in my arms. She's 5 years old, but she was asleep so I needed to carry her. I looked at my watch. It read midnight. "It's time." "Alright."

We walked out the door. Ms. Norris' car was already here. After we said our goodbyes to the neighborhood we grew up in we went inside Ms. Norris' van. After we got in Sarah woke up. "Where are we?" "Were in ' van." "Who's Ms. Norris?" "My teacher. She's helping us escape remember?" "Oh yeah" Sarah said and her eyelids started to close. "Goodnight Sarah. Tomorrow's a new day." "Goodnight sis." I smiled. She is so cute. I gave her a kiss on the forehead and she smiled in her sleep. I made sure Ms. Norris knew where to go and then I fell asleep since I was really tired and needed some sleep. Alison was already asleep.

Nevah's .P.O.V.

I'm Nevah. My name is heaven spelled backwards. If my mom named me that, then why would I get beaten you ask? Well my dad never liked me, but since he loved my mom, he left me alone, but then my mom kept trying to have another child but she couldn't so she started using drugs and then my dad started hurting me.

I had everything packed. I was thinking about what it would be like in LA since I didn't want to think about any bad memories. It was midnight so I grabbed my stuff and walked out the door. At 12:08 Ms. Norris got here.I got into her van. Alison and Ashly were asleep so I shook Ashly awake. "Ashly" "Yeah" she said sleepily. "Are you awake?" "I am now. Thanks for waking me up." "Sorry I just want to talk to someone."

"What do you want to talk about?" "Los Angelas. What if we meet cute boys in LA?" "Then we'll meet boys. Ugh you have boys on your mind 50% of the time." "Sorry. That's just me. Do you promise that we'll always be friends and stick together?" "I promise. After all the hell we've been through, and the fact that now we're moving to LA together to escape from everything, we're going to stick together no matter what." "I love you Ashly." "I love you too Nevah. You're beautiful don't let anyone tell you otherwise." she said and gave me a hug.

Lexi's .P.O.V.

I'm Lexi. My mom died when I was three or four, I don't remember and then my dad stared beating and he blamed me for her death. All of my stuff was packed. I walked out the door. Shortly ' van got here. I left without looking back. I was leaving for my own good. If my father misses me I don't care. It was his fault for pushing me away.

"Hi Ashly. Hi Nevah." "Hey Girl." They both said and pulled me into a tight hug." "Guys, I can't breath." "Sorry. We just missed you." "It's alright guys. I love you guys." "We love you too." We talked the whole way to Mrs. Norris' house. We got there and she showed us the guest bedroom with 3 beds where we were going to sleep. Alison, Ashly and Sarah shared a bed, Sarah sleeping in between them. Me and Nevah shared a bed. I know there is another bed, but we felt safe like this. "Goodnight Ashly, Goodnight Alison" I said but received no response. They must be asleep. "Goodnight Nevah. I love you." "Goodnight Lexi. I love you too."

No one's .P.O.V.

In the morning they all got dressed and went downstairs. As they went in the living room to watch a little bit of TV/ ask what the morning plans are, she stopped them.

Mrs. Norris' .P.O.V.

"Girls I have a surprise for each of you." "Ok." "Close your eyes and hold out your hands." In each of their hands I placed a box that contained a iPhone and an iPod. I know 4 of each of those would be expensive, but from when each of them told the situation, I had been saving up for them. "You can open your eyes now." You should have seen the looks on their faces as the opened the boxes. "Mrs. Norris, you shouldn't have." "I wanted too. Now Alison and Ashly, you should go wake Sarah up and get her dressed so we could a move on to the airport before Rush hour starts."

After they did that, we left for the airport. When we got there, we said a tearful goodbye and I promised to call and visit when I had time. Sarah gave me a huge hug and said "I love you. Thanks for helping us." "I love you too. You're welcome. No one should have to go through what you guys went through."

* * *

**Mrs. Norris is my actual Language Arts Teacher. The song for the chapter will be Skyscraper. The song didn't inspire the fic, but the title fits. What do you guys think? Comment, Vote and Fan. I love you guys.**

**xoxoxoxo,**

**Breana**

**(Btw, this was started back when I was in 7th grade.)**


	2. Chapter 2: The Boys

Ashly's .P.O.V.

The airplane ride was fine. We listened to our music and took on and off naps. We each took turns taking Sarah to the bathroom. When the plane landed, we all got our carry-ons and got off the plane. We grabbed our luggage and went outside. We had enough money to hire a limo to pick us up from the airport besides the 5 plane ticks and 4 months rent for 2 apartments. I know, we're kinda spoiling ourselves, but there's more room in a limo for all 5 of us and our luggage.

When we got to the Palm Woods, I was carrying Sarah, and Alison and Nevah went to get the keys for the apartments. Me, Alison and Sarah are sharing one apartment, Nevah and Lexi are sharing the came back each carrying 2 keys. Nevah handed on to Lexi and kept the other one and Alison handed on to me. "We're in apartment 2K" She said.

We started walking to our apartments and then we bumped into four boys. The tallest of the group was tan and had hazel eyes and medium brown hair. I bumped into him and he's hot. The one Alison bumped into, the shortest of the group had carmel skin, brown eyes and black hair. The one Nevah bumped into, the second tallest of the group had green eyes and dirty blond hair. And the one Lexi bumped into, the second shortest of the group had brown eyes and brown hair, a little bit lighter than the hair of the one I bumped into.

The boy I bumped into spoke. "Hi. I'm James. Sorry for bumping into you and your friends. We were talking and walking outside and we weren't watching were we were going." "It's ok. I'm Ashly. And this is Sarah" I said gesturing down to Sarah with my chin since I didn't have a free hand. "Is she your daughter?" "No she's my little sister." "Sorry for asking. She looks just like you." "It's ok. She looks like me since she looks like our mother." "Where is your mother" he asked and I could see a look of concern on his face. I took a deep breath and told him the whole story. I know I just met him, but for some reason I trusted him. "... And our mom is on business trips a lot so we came here." "Ok" he said. And I mean I told him everything, the hard life, the beatings, everything. Especially about how Mrs. Norris helped us escape and as a going away present she gave us iPhones and iPods.

I also told him how we saved money to come out here and that we need jobs. "Do all of you love to sing?" "Yes all of us do. Why?" "Well our producer Gustavo needs four female singers and if you guys do it you can work with us and you can bring Sarah with you. Or you can have Kendall's mom watch her. If you bring her to the studio with you, Kelly, Gustavo's assistant will watch her." "Okay I'll tell the girls and can we go tomorrow?" "Yeah you can go tomorrow. And bring Sarah with you tomorrow, so she can meet Kelly." "Ok. Well this is mine and Alison's apartment. See you later." Our apartment's right across the hall. Why don't you, Alison, Nevah and Lexi come over for dinner?" "Ok. What time?" "About 6 ish. See you later. Bye." He told me. "Bye James."

When I walked in the apartment, Alison was already in there. I carefully put Sarah down on the couch since she fell asleep while we were walking. "Spill." Alison said. "Well we talked lot and I told him about all everything." "Everything. You told him everything?" "Yep. The look on his face and his tone of voice, I just knew I could trust him." "It's ok. Same with me and Carlos." "On the bright side, we don't have to act like we were fine like we used to have to do with the school counselors." "Ugh I hated them and still do." "Ugh I know. They always found a way to make us feel horrible." "Oh. Tomorrow morning we have to go with them to Rocque Records. Their producer is looking for female singers. And we're bringing Sarah with. He said if we get the job-" I was cut off by Alison. "I know he said if we get the job, Kelly will watch Sarah or we could have Kendall's mom watch her." Just then Sarah woke up. "Is this our new apartment?" "Yes." "Can we go exploring?" "Yes." We all went exploring around the apartment. Four bedrooms, and two bathrooms. I know it sounds expensive, but all of us have been saving money for like forever. Nevah and Lexi's apartment also had four bedrooms and two bathrooms.

* * *

**I hate school counselors too. Song for this chapter will be Britney Spears Till The World Ends. I Know It doesn't really fit for the chapter, but I couldn't think of a song that fit for the chapter. So what do you guys think? Comment, Vote and Fan. I love you guys.**

**xoxoxoxo**


	3. Chapter 3: Dinner With A Side Of Love

James' .P.O.V.

Ashly. I only just met her, but I love her. She trusted me enough to tell me everything about herself and her past. No girl as wonderful as her deserved to go through so much pain. Kendall loved Nevah, Carlos loved Alison, and Logan loved Lexi, who was as much of a nerd as he was. Each of us almost broke into tears at hearing the lives of our girls, especially Logan. The thought of living a life like Lexi's just makes me shudder. She said to Logan exactly this "I left without looking back. I was leaving for my own good. If my father misses me I don't care. It was his fault for pushing me away." That's just wow. Imagine if I had a life like hers. So much pain in her life. I would have ran away not caring weather I lived on the streets or not, instead of planning ahead like they did. Of course I probably would've ended up living with eitheir Kendall, Carlos or Logan.

I had the perfect outfit picked. Now I have to help Kendall pick out an outfit. I walked into the room he shared with Logan. There were clothes everywhere. "Why does it look like the closet threw up?" "Just help me find something to wear!" "Ok!" After finally sorting through the mess and putting the closet back together, we found him something to wear. A gray plaid shirt, black skinny jeans and purple vans. I was wearing a purple t- shirt with a black dress shirt- unbuttoned, over it; with distressed jeans.

I heard a knock on the apartment door. Ashly, Alison, Nevah, Lexi and Sarah must be here. I was going to get the door, but I heard it being opened by Ms. Knight. Kendall and I walked out of his room. "Hello, welcome to our apartment. How about a quick tour." I said. "Okay" We gave them a tour. Me with Ashly, Kendall with Nevah, Logan with Lexi, and Carlos with Alison.

Ms. Knight yelled, "Dinner is ready!" We had pizza for dinner, and then we watched some tv. "Can you come in the hallway with me? I need to ask you something." Ashly said. "Sure." "I already know what song I'm going to sing tomorrow, well Alison and I are doing a duet of it and I'm also singing it by myself. Can you tell me what you think?" Ashley asked. "Yeah." She started singing. Man her voice was amazing.

_Four years old, with my back to the door. All I could hear was the family war. Your Selfish hands always expecting more. Am I your child or just a Charity ward?_

_You have a hallowed heart but it's heavy in your chest. I try so hard to fight it, but it's hopeless, hopeless you're hopeless. Oh father, please father I'd love to leave you alone, but I can't let you go. Oh father, please father put the bottle down for the love of a daughter. oh._

_It's been five years since we've spoken last. And you can't take back what we never had. Oh I can be manipulated only so many times. Before even I love you starts to sound like a lie. You have a hallowed out heart but it's heavy in your chest. I try so hard to fight it, but it's hopeless, you're hopeless._

_Oh father, please father I'd love to leave you alone but I can't let you go. Oh father, please father put the bottle down for the love of a daughter. Don't you remember I'm you baby girl. How could you push me out of your world? Lie to you flesh and your blood. Put your hands on the ones you swore you loved. Don't you remember _I'm_ your baby girl? How could you throw me right out of your world?_

_So young when the pain had begun. Now forever afraid of being loved. Oh father, please father I'd love to leave you alone, but I can't let you go. Oh father, please father put the bottle down for the love of a daughter. For the love of a daughter._

She had tears running down her face as she finished the song. I gently kissed them away. "That was amazing. Don't worry. Me, Kendall, Logan, Carlos, , and Katie will always be here for you. And you have Alison, Nevah and Lexi." I said to her broken soul.

"You really think so? And thank you. I've only known you for a day and you're amazing." she said in her wonderful voice. "I know so. And you very welcome. No girls as wonderful as you four deserve to go through so much pain. Especially you." She giggled. Which was extremely cute. I gave her a hug and she returned it and laid her head on my chest for a minute. I heard Ms. Knight call for us.

"Are you ready to go back?" I asked her. "Yes." I put my arm around her shoulders and she leaned on me. I've only know her for a day and I was falling in love.

We all just hung out and talked. Soon it was time for Alison, Ashly, Nevah, Lexi and Sarah to go back to their apartments. As the girls said bye to us, they gave each of us a hug, even Katie. After they left I heard Katie talking to her brother. Ms. Knight came and said; "Those girls are very nice. And Ashly seems to like you." "I know she likes me." I told about what happened in the hallway. "No I mean like like you." "You think? Cause I've only known her for a day, and think I'm falling in love." "Well sleep on it. Better yet, wait a week or two, or three." "Okay ."

Ashly's .P.O.V.

We went home and I put Sarah to bed and then talked to Alison for a while. "Alison?" "Yeah." "I think I'm falling in love with James." "Really? It seems like he's into you, but wait a bit before you make a move. Or wait for him to make a move first. And I think falling in love with Carlos."

I took a shower and got my PJs on. A pair of sweatpants and a Drama club shirt. We were in Drama Club at school to be away from our father as much as possible. So were Nevah and Lexi.

In the morning when I woke up, I checked the clock. 8:20. We have 40 minutes to be at the studio. I woke up Alison and we quickly got dressed. I got Sarah ready. We grabbed the stuff we would need throughout the day and went to meet Nevah and Lexi. When we got there, They were just getting dressed.

"Hurry up. We need to get to the studio." I shouted. "Ok were ready." They shouted back. We went to the boys apartment. made pancakes. We quickly sat down for breakfast. After that we left to go to the studio.

When we got there, Gustavo was like "Who are those people? And why is there a puppy here?" James said he's always like this. And he calls Kendall, James, Carlos and Logan dogs. "These are your new female singers." James said introducing us. "And Alison and Ashly's little sister Sarah. She's five years old." "Well okay for the rabbits. But the puppy shouldn't really be here."

"Okay, who's going first in the recording booth for demos?" Gustavo asked. "We are." I said and grabbed Alison's wrist.

_Four years old, with our backs to the door. All we could hear was the family war. Your Selfish hands always expecting more. Are we your children or just Charity wards?_

_You have a hallowed heart but it's heavy in your chest. We try so hard to fight it, but it's hopeless, hopeless you're hopeless. Oh father, please father we'd love to leave you alone, but we can't let you go. Oh father, please father put the bottle down for the love of your daughters. oh._

_It's been five years since we've spoken last. And you can't take back what we never had. Oh we can be manipulated only so many times. Before even I love you starts to sound like a lie. You have a hallowed out heart but it's heavy in your chest. We try so hard to fight it, but it's hopeless, you're hopeless._

_Oh father, please father we'd love to leave you alone but we can't let you go. Oh father, please father put the bottle down for the love of your daughters. Don't you remember we're you baby girls. How could you push us out of your world? Lie to you flesh and your blood. Put your hands on the ones you swore you loved. Don't you remember we're your baby girls? How could you throw us right out of your world?_

_So young when the pain had begun. Now forever afraid of being loved. Oh father, please father we'd love to leave you alone, but we can't let you go. Oh father, please father put the bottle down for the love of your daughters. For the love of your daughters._

No One's .P.O.V.

Alison and Ashly had tears running down their faces as they finished the song. James and Carlos wished they could just take their pain away and fix their hearts.

Ashly's .P.O.V.

"Okay so we need demos of you guys by yourselves and then we need demos of the other girls." Gustavo said.

"Can I go first?" I asked. "Yeah sure. What song are you going to sing?" "Is it alright if I sing the non-duet version of For The Love of A Daughter. I love that song and I think it showcases some of my vocal skills." I said to him. "I guess it's alright." "Thank you Gustavo." "You're Welcome. Ok let's start." I put my headphones back on and started to sing.

_Four years old, with my back to the door. All I could hear was the family war. Your Selfish hands always expecting more. Am I your child or just a Charity ward?_

_You have a hallowed heart but it's heavy in your chest. I try so hard to fight it, but it's hopeless, hopeless you're hopeless. Oh father, please father I'd love to leave you alone, but I can't let you go. Oh father, please father put the bottle down for the love of a daughter. oh._

_It's been five years since we've spoken last. And you can't take back what we never had. Oh I can be manipulated only so many times. Before even I love you starts to sound like a lie. You have a hollowed out heart but it's heavy in your chest. I try so hard to fight it, but it's hopeless, you're hopeless._

_Oh father, please father I'd love to leave you alone but I can't let you go. Oh father, please father put the bottle down for the love of a daughter. Don't you remember I'm you baby girl. How could you push me out of your world? Lie to you flesh and your blood. Put your hands on the ones you swore you loved. Don't you remember _I'm_ your baby girl? How could you throw me right out of your world?_

_So young when the pain had begun. Now forever afraid of being loved. Oh father, please father I'd love to leave you alone, but I can't let you go. Oh father, please father put the bottle down for the love of a daughter. For the love of a daughter._

I had tears running down my face again as I finished the song. "Ok that's a wrap." Gustavo said. I walked out of the booth. James embraced me and held me tight while I cried. Alison walked into the booth.

Alison's .P.O.V.

I walked into the booth and put the headphones on. "What are you going to sing?" "Help. Classic rock." I started singing.

_Help, I need somebody. Help, not just anybody. Help, you know I need someone, help._

_When I was younger, oh so much younger than today, I never needed anybody's help in any way. But now these days are gone. I'm not so self-assured. Now I find I've changed my mind and opened up the doors._

_Help me if you can, I'm feeling down. And I do appreciate you being 'round. Help me, get my feet back on the ground. Won't you please, please help me._

_And now my life has changed in oh so many ways. My independence seems to vanish in the haze. But every now and then I feel so insecure. i know that I just need you like I've never done before._

_Help me if you can, I'm feeling down. And I do appreciate you being 'round. Help me, get my feet back on the ground. Won't you please, please help me._

_When I was younger, oh so much younger than today, I never needed anybody's help in any way. But now these days are gone, I'm not so self assured. Now i find I've changed my mind and opened up the doors._

_Help me if you can, I'm feeling down. And I do appreciate you being 'round. Help me, get my feet back on the ground. Won't you please, please help me, help me, help me, oh._

"Ok. Got it." Gustavo said. I took the headphones off and walked out of the booth. It might've just been the song, but I was feeling energized. I walked over to Carlos and gave him a hug. We started talking.

Nevah's .P.O.V.

I slinked out of Kendall's arms and walked into the booth. "What are you singing?" Gustavo asked. "According to you. I would like to dedicate the bad parts to my dad and the good parts to Kendall, James, Carlos, Logan, Ms. Knight, Katie, and the three people who are the reason I am here today, Alison, Ashly and Lexi." I said, tearing up a little bit. Everyone looked at me, and the boys had sympathetic smiles on their face, and the girls smiled at me. The song started.

_According to you, I'm stupid, I'm useless, I can't do anything right. According to you, I'm difficult, hard to please, forever changing my mind. I'm a mess in a dress, can't show up on time, even if it would save my life. According to you, according to you._

_But according to him, I'm beautiful incredible, he can't get me out of his head. According to him, i'm funny, irresistible, everything he ever wanted. Everything is opposite, I don't feel like stopping it. So baby tell me what I got to lose. He's into everything I'm not. According to you._

_According to you, I'm boring, I'm moody, you can't take me any place. According to you, I suck at telling jokes cause I always give it away. I'm the girl with the worst attention span, you're the boy who puts up with it. According to you. According to you._

_But according to him, I'm beautiful incredible, he can't get me out of his head. According to him, i'm funny, irresistible, everything he ever wanted. Everything is opposite, I don't feel like stopping it. So baby tell me what I got to lose. He's into everything I'm not. According to you._

_I need to feel appreciated, like I'm not hated. oh no. Why can't you see me through his eyes._ Too_ bad cause you're making me dizz-ay._

_According to me, you're stupid, you're useless, you can't do anything right. But according to him, I'm beautiful incredible, he can't get me out of his head. According to him, i'm funny, irresistible, everything he ever wanted. Everything is opposite, I don't feel like stopping it. So baby tell me what I got to lose. He's into everything I'm not. According to you. [you you] According to you. [you you]_

_According to you, I'm stupid, I'm useless, I can't do anything right._

I felt a rush of energy as I finished the song. Kendall smiled at me. "Ok, Lexi's next. And then I need Lexi and Nevah need to do a duet and all of you girls need to sing a song together." Gustavo said. I walked out of the booth and went back to Kendall. He embraced me. I gladly returned the hug. I'm falling head over heels for him.

Lexi's .P.O.V.

I walked into the booth. "What song are you going to sing?" Gustavo asked. "Because of You. Before I start, I would like to dedicate this song to my father, he was the person who made me afraid to love." I said, tearing up a little bit.

_[oh oh mhm] I will not make the same mistakes you did. I will not let myself cause my heart so much misery. I will not break the way you did. You fell so hard. I've learned the hard way, to never let it get that far._

_Because of you, I'll never stray too far from the sidewalk. Because of you, I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt. Because of you, I find it hard to trust. Not only me, but everyone around me. Because of you, I am afraid._

_I lose my way. And it's not too long before you point it out. I cannot cry, because I know that's weakness in your eyes. I'm forced to fake a smile, a laugh. Every day. My heart can't possibly break, when it wasn't even whole to start with._

_Because of you, I'll never stray too far from the sidewalk. Because of you, I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt. Because of you, I find it hard to trust. Not only me, but everyone around me. Because of you, I am afraid._

_I watched you die, I heard you cry. Every night in your sleep. I was so young. You should have known better than to lean on me. You never thought of anybody else. You just saw your pain. And now I cry in the middle of the night for the same damn thing._

_Because of you, I'll never stray too far from the sidewalk. Because of you, I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt. Because of you, I tried my hardest just to forget everything. Because of you, I don't know hard to let anyone else in. Because of you, I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty. Because of you, I am afraid. Because of you, because of_ you.

No one's .P.O.V.

Lexi had tears running down her face as she stopped singing. She walked out of the booth. Logan gently embraced her. She hugged him back without hesitating. "Alright. We're done for the day. I'll get Lexi and Nevah singing a duet and all of you girls singing a song together tomorrow." Gustavo said. The girls thanked him and then walked out of the recording studio with Kendall, James, Carlos, Logan and Sarah.

Ashly's .P.O.V.

Me and Alison went back to our apartment to get changed and lay Sarah down for a nap. Nevah and Lexi also went to their apartment. Before we went in our apartment, James gave me a hug and kissed me on the cheek.

* * *

**Alright guys. Here's the 3rd chapter it's finally done and it's extra long. Love you guys. Comment, vote and fan.**

**xoxoxoxo,**

**Breana**


	4. Chapter 4: The Moment

**Chapter 4: Questions and Answers**

* * *

Breana's .P.O.V.

I turned my attention back to James. He was ranting to Kendall something about hair products. Oh Lord, oh well. At least he knew how to do hair then. Chase walked up to me. "Hey Bre. Are you, Alison, Kasie, Claire and Jessica ready to go?" He asked. "Yeah, just a second, and by the way, remember how if you call Jesse 'Jessica' to her face she will end you you know?" I reminded him. "Crap, yeah, I hope she didn't hear that." Chase said worriedly "Don't worry, she's over their engrossed in a conversation with Kendall." I explained. "Oh good." Chase said. I walked back over to James. "Hey James, I need to leave." I told him, hugging him again. He embraced me, hugging me tightly. "Call me later, ok?" James asked as he let go of me. I smiled. "Yep, I'll make sure of that. "Great, well I'll see you later." James told me. "Later." I said as I walked to where Chase now stood with Alison, Jesse, Kasie and Claire.

We then all left to go back to my house. The drive was mostly silent, considering Alison, Kasie and Jesse had started to have crushes on Carlos, Logan and Kendall respectively. And Claire still liked Chase. When we got back to my house, my dad was waiting for us. "Oh good, Breana, you're home." He said. "Hey, dad, I have something to tell you. And can Alison, Jesse, Kasie and Claire sleep over?" I asked him, waiting for his reaction. "I guess they could sleep over. And what do you need to tell me? Did you glitch in front of someone? Or did you and Adam, Bree and Chase accidentally break something or whatever?" Dad asked. "No, it's not any of those things. You might want to sit down.." I told him as we went to the kitchen where was sat at the table. Alison, Claire, Jesse, and Kasie followed us and sat down as well.

"Um, girls, would you mind leaving the room." Dad asked them. "I stood up. Well dad, they don't need to leave the room since while we were in my bedroom earlier, I told them about the bionics. I know it should be secret, but I've know Kasie, Alison, Jesse and Claire for over five years now and I know I can trust them." I explained to my father, who was now looking at me with wide eyes. "What?! How, why would you do that? I've told you guys that you need to be careful who you allow into your lives and remember what happened with Marcus, well Marcus' father." He shouted at me. Kasie, Alison, Claire, and Jesse looked confused with the mention about Marcus. 'I'll explain later.' I mouthed to them. I was frightened and tears were running down my face slightly because he was yelling.

"Dad, I couldn't live with knowing that I was keeping something extremely major and important to my life from my best friends ever. If Danny was still here, he would've also told Cody and Brent about him, well us, Adam, Bree and Chase being bionic. Can you blame me? I know I can trust them and that they won't tell a soul unless it's an extremely dangerous circumstance." I explained to my father, my voice shaky. Claire looked over at him. "Mr. Davenport, I swear on my life that I would never think of exposing the bionic technology. Breana is one of my best friends in the world. In addition, the bionic technology is amazing and I would love to learn more about if from you if you would let me." Claire began. Dad took a deep breath. "You're kinda right. And I guess it's ok as long as no body gets told that could end us and take you, Adam, Bree and Chase away. I already lost one son, I don't need to loose my daughters and my other sons as well." He explained as his voice cracked. Even though Danny had been gone for a year and a half, it was still too soon.

"Thank you for seeing my pint. I love you, you know." I told him, hugging him as he had stood up. "I love you too Bre." Dad told me, hugging me back and squeezing me in the process. "I held him tightly as we stood there for a moment, some tears still falling down my cheeks. "Is there anything else you wanted to say?" Dad asked. "Yeah, I think you should sit down again and we could talk." I stammered. "Alright, let's move to the living room." He told me as we left the kitchen and sat on the couches together. "So dad, well see what kinda happened is.." I trailed off. "What is it? Just say what you need to say." Father told me. "Tasha knows. You see, Gustavo Rocque, famous music Producer/Directer, he was looking for female singers to go along with with Big Time Rush and Kasie, Alison, Jesse, Claire and I, we auditioned. The thing is, we got in." I said shortly once I got the courage. "So what? What about your bionics? And were are you going to go with this?" Dad asked.

"We could move into apartments in the Palm Woods, an apartment block near Studio City and Los Angeles California for aspiring singers, actresses, dancers, etc. It's close to Rocque records and the boys of Big Time Rush live there too. I promise if you let me go I'll visit whenever I get a chance and come up for bionic maintenance and things. Plus it's a chance for a new beginning, after everything that's happened in the past years and a half. Daddy, you have no idea how much I want this and am willing to work for it." I pleaded. "Well, in this case, fine, you can go, I'm sure Tasha doesn't mind, but you know these things don't happen overnight right?" My dad asked. "Yes, I do know that. But I know all the hard work I put in is going to be worth it in the end.I love you, mom, Tasha, Adam, Bree, Chase and Leo very much, but there's just too many memories here. As much I love this place, there is, especially with Danny and everything, and with mom as well, though unlike Danny she could be here when we need her." I explained, tears starting to fall again.

Dad reached out and rubbed my cheek with his thumb, wiping away some of the tears. "Honey, I know. I miss Danny as well, and your mother, I still love her. But we were drifting apart and as you could picture, it was for the best. Memories, whether bad or good, they could be the death of. Burning fire into or souls, slowly breaking us. I'm happy that you get a chance to do what you love, but Ill miss you. And you must remember you need to remember, and not forget." He told me. "I love you daddy." I said, wrapping my arms around him. "And I will miss you too." I whispered. I hugged him again, tightly. "I love you too Bre." Dad told me and I smiled through the tears. "So, what do we do now?" Dad asked after I hugged him one more time. "I need to pack since we're getting picked up by limo here tomorrow. "We all need to go pack too. Clothes don't put themselves into suitcase. We'll be back in a bit." Claire told us. "Ok, understandable. See you guys later." I said.

"What are you packing?" Dad asked. "Clothes, Jewelry, shoes, my laptop and a few other things that I can pack without shipping. Some of Danny's old clothes too, if that's alright since they'll fit me." I explained. "Go ahead, you need his old clothes more than we do. You should share with Bree what she wants too." Dad explained. "I will." I told him. I turned to Bree. "Hey, can you help me pack since you can help me do it in less than 10 minutes?" I asked her. "Ok. I'll help." She told me. "Thank you. We should start now." I said. "Ok!" She exclaimed before taking me upstairs using her Super Speed. "Wow, that's fun." I said once we reach my bedroom and I got off her back. "I know, no let's pack." Bree told me. "How about I put some music on?" I asked. "What should we listen too?" Bree asked. "How about Big Time Rush?" I asked. "Ok. I'm a little jealous you got to meet them though." Bree said. "Understandable. But If I marry James, you'll be his sister in law." I joked, was almost joked.

She laughed. "Yeah. Plus I have Ethan. I'm happy for you. Doing what you want to do and also moving on from losing Danny. I miss him too, but you guys were really close." Bree remarked. I smiled. "Yeah. I'm going to miss this place though." I told her. "Yeah, where we are being trained and where Adam, Chase and I were created and you and Danny were born." She said. "Yeah, Dad could've took mom to a hospital though when we were born." I said. "Well he didn't want to expose the bionics remember, since the chemical he used for the powers might be traceable." Bree reminded me. "Yeah." I laughed lightly. I didn't mind the whole chemical thing with the bionics, because without it, I wouldn't be who I am now. Bree then helped me pack all of everything I wanted to bring, after I put on 'Til I Forget About You. "What do you want to do now? Claire, Alison, Kasie and Jesse are coming back soon." I asked her.

"We should just go hang out downstairs." Bree said. "Ok." I said then we went back downstairs where Adam, Chase, dad, and surprisingly, mine and Danny's mom, Amy. "Mom!" I shouted, running to her fast I could, as I of course didn't have Super Speed like Bree and how Danny had. "Breana! How have you been?" She asked as she hugged me back before letting go. "I've been alright mom." I answered. "That's good. Donald told me you've been offered a Record Deal." Mom stated. I nodded and smiled. "Yep, Kasie, Alison, Jesse, Claire and I have been offered to work with Gustavo Rocque, famous music producer as he was looking for female singers to go alongside the band he has, Big Time Rush." I explained. "Nice. So you'll be getting an apartment in California. Alone or with Roommate?" She asked. "Roommate. I'm thinking with Kasie, Alison or Claire, and then they'll be three total apartments between us five. Jesse's staying alone then we decided. She wanted to be the roommate-less one of us." I explained.

"Nice. I presume there's a love interest you have in mind? I can see it in your eyes." She told me. "Ma! Well kinda yes actually, I'll explain later, when Adam, Bree, Chase and dad aren't around and Leo isn't around EAVESDROPPING!" I told her, making sure for Leo to know about him by the wall over there on the other side of the room. Dad shut Eddy off for a bit, as he was annoying us too much lately. "Ok, I understand. Boys and things." Mom told me. "Well hey, I just want to know what boys you like. I'm your Step-Brother, no need to be a Cunt-ass!" Leo exclaimed. "Leo! Don't swear!" Tasha yelled at him. "Well, Leo, it's not polite to listen to other people's conversations. Especially when you live with them." I told him. "Breana's right, go upstairs!" Tasha commanded him. "Fine!" Leo sighed, going to his room.

Mom caught up on things, like her work and everything. Soon after, Alison, Kasie, Jesse and Claire came back. "Hey guys!" I told them. "Hey Bree." Claire said. Each of them had at least two suitcases and a carry on. "You can put your bags in my room and them we could hang out down stairs with my stash of candy." I told them. "Awesome. I brought Soda." Kasie said. "Great. My mom made Cupcakes." Claire said. "I brought chips." Alison said. "Good. And I brought more candy." Jesse told us. "Awesome. It's a party then. Let me change into my pajamas. We do need to try and sleep a bit later, since we have an early flight. If not, Red Bull, Coffee, Mountain Dew and plenty of Caffeine to keep us awake. we could make bracelets and anything else to occupy ourselves too." I explained. "Alright, early flight so we do need to get some sleep." Claire agreed. "Yeah, as fun as staying up all night is." Alison remarked. "Yep. What she said." Jesse. "Yeah, up all night!" Kasie explained. "No honey, you need sleep. I do too." "Ok." Kasie said. I swear she sounded like Pinkie Pie. What? Bree and I used to watch MLP, My Little Pony when we were little. Much to dad's annoyance of course, since of why he created us. Of course, Mom is the one who turned it on. Adam also watch MLP with us, not really acting his age much. Of course, he is an idiotic goofball though.

I zoned back in as Claire waved her hand in front of my face. "Breana, earth to Breana. What is it your dad was saying about Marcus? His dad specifically." Claire asked me. I looked up at her. "Well, sit and I can explain. It might be a bit depressing though." I told her and the girls. 'Well ok, I just want an answer, and to know why you, Adam, Bree and Chase and Danny weren't at school a lot and why Marcus moved and how he's back now." Claire told me. "Well you see, Marcus' dad was, well still is, Dr. James Riley Wilson, an inventor/chemist. While my dad is a plain old scientist/inventor. Now, after Dr. James moved himself and Marcus here, he began to carry out his plan of taking down my dad, Dr. Davenport and to do so, he made Marcus spy on Adam, Bree, Chase, Danny, our dad and I. Also, he started figuring out how to make more bionic chips. He wanted to steal some of dad's inventions, especially the bionics, and eventually run a bionic Army. In turn, Dr. James made Marcus bionic. But, he had always abused Marcus and that wasn't good." I began.

"So after we took down Dr. James, and got him arrested, all the while keeping the bionics secret, Marcus went to live with his aunt and uncle. Interesting enough, Marcus' uncle is actually dad's old partner, when he was he was first creating the bionics, starting with Adam and Bree. Now of course, Marcus moved back since his aunt got a promotion. Which I'm glad for since I missed him." I finished explaining to Alison, Kasie, Jesse and Claire. Claire was sitting next to me. She ran her fingers through my hair. "Wow, you must really like him then. And I feel bad now since you explained about what happened. No body deserves to be beaten all the time. And I do remember seeing bruises on him a lot then. You still didn't say why you Adam, Bree Chase, and Danny weren't at school a lot though." Claire told me. "We weren't at school at lot when we had to do missions, prevent bad things from happen like train and place crashes and explosions that could kill a lot of people. That was the original purpose for us and it still is." I explain. "Oh. Got you. That sounds awesome." Claire said.

"And poor Marcus. His dad sounds like a bastard." Alison said. "He is even created a device to take over the bionics remotely. the device is now in possession of my dad though, so that no one could use it against us to hurt us anymore." I told them. "Did he have anything to do with Danny's death? Not to bring that up or anything and make you sad more." Kasie asked. "It's ok. He didn't thankfully, it was just a car accident. One that couldn't be prevented or anything. Mom was driving him home from a friends house. Brent's house to be exact. Danny was in the passenger seat and mom was driving. Car was hit by a truck on the passenger side, leaving Danny with excruciating injuries that even a bionic like us couldn't withstand. We're not invincible really and we have to acept that. Mom was fairly ok, just a broken arm and some cracked vertebrae in her neck and upper back. Other than that, and with that, she was fine. Danny was put in a coma on impact and taken to a hospital where he died later that day. I miss him a lot. Heaven gained an angel though. He was my brother, and nothing could prepare me to loose him." I explain, a few tears falling.

"Hey don't start crying again, we're here to enjoy our last night of being in Mission Creek. I miss him too." Claire said, hugging me and rubbing my back. Kasie, Jesse and Alison hugged me as well. "I love you guys. Thank you for being there all this time. Without you, I'd still be robotic and depressed about Danny, even with Adam, Bree and Chase." I told them, hugging them back. "Your Welcome, you're one of our best friends, of course we'll be there." Claire told me. "What she said, of course." Kasie and Jesse told me. I smiled. "Enough with the sappiness, let's party!" Alison shouted, going over and blasting Big Time Rush- Oh Yeah on the stereo.

* * *

**So here's that chapter. Song for it will be Green Day- Wake Me Up When September Ends since with Danny and Marcus and the explaining of that. So hope you guys like the chapter and have a good day.**

**Xoxo, Breana**


	5. Chapter 5: Dates and Big Breaks

**First off, I would like to apologize to all of you lovely readers/Fallen Angels for not updating Skyscraper in almost a year. I have this Kick ass cover for it, made by SophiaPotter, Thank you again to her for making it, and I've struggled with Writer's block for most of my Big Time Rush fanfics, and have been caught up in the Lab Rats fanfics I'm writing. I still have almost every inch of the Skyscraper plot planned out, at least in the later chapters and I really can't wait 'til I can officially write Ashley and James, Carlos and Alison, Kendall and Nevah, and Lexi and Logan together. I like Ashley and James the most as a couple, because of reason i'm not going to say at the moment. It's nice to write this fanfic again, since it's one of the most significant to me.**

**And this fanfic was the 2nd ever fanfic I started writing. The first being Someone Like You or SLY.**

* * *

Ashly's .P.O.V.

I woke up to the sound of cell phone ringing. I answered it. It was James. "Hey Ashly." "Good Morning James." "How are you this morning?" "Good. Before you called I noticed a missed call from my mom at 4 am. That was 6 am back in Chicago, so I was just going to call her back." "That's good. I'll let you call her then." "Wait, before you go, is there anything you wanted to ask me?" "Yes actually. Ashly, would you like to go with me for coffee after we get back from the studio?"

"Yes James I would like to go get coffee with you." I blushed because I have a crush on James but because we're talking on the phone he didn't see it. "Cool so I'll see you later." "Ok, bye James."

After James hung up the phone, Alison woke up. "Alison guess what?" "What?" she asked sleepily. "James asked me for coffee after we get back from the studio." "That's cool. I'm just going to hang out with Carlos today." "Alright well we need to get ready and off to the studio." "Ok. I'm getting up."

Alison went into her room and I walked into my bathroom and took a shower. After my shower I scanned through my new closet that I had organized the night before. I decided to wear a Guns N' Roses T-shirt and my favorite blue skinny jeans. I hung my towel up and braided my hair back. I then put on my black converse and walked out of my bedroom.

I then walked into the bedroom that Sarah had chosen. It was the smallest of the five bedrooms, just big enough for a twin bed and some space for her toys. We found out that our apartment had an extra bedroom. We didn't complain, as our mom probably would want to come visit after she gets home from her business trip. I listened to the voice mail she left me and she does want to visit. I want to see her, but I am afraid of our dad coming here and finding us.

Sarah was still asleep, so I gently shook her and woke her up. "Good morning sleepy head. Do you want to go see Mrs. Knight again?" "Morning sissy." She then nodded, answering my question. "I'll fix you cereal and then you have to get dressed okay? I'll take you to Mrs. Knight before I leave for work." I didn't want to tell her that we most definitely got the job if Griffin likes our singing because I didn't want to confuse her, because she was with us at the studio yesterday and Gustavo liked our singing.

We went out to the kitchen and she used a step stool to sit at one of the bar stools at the counter. We still need to pick out a dining table. I'll do that with Alison when we get more money. We have money, but I don't want to be broke. If we went broke, we would have to move back to Illinois with mom and dad and then Sarah would eventually get beaten by our father. I don't want her to have to go through that like we did. She was only 5 years old right now, going to be six in May.

I gave Sarah a bowl of Honey Nut Cheerios for breakfast and then Alison came out of her bedroom, already dressed. "How long 'til you're ready to go?" I asked her. "Right now actually. Just have to wait until Sarah is done with breakfast." She said. "Great. I'll drop her off at Ms. Knight's then we'll go." I told her. She nodded. I smirked, knowing she wants to see Carlos. "You like him." I teased, poking her. "But you like James." she said in a sing-song voice, poking me back. "Ugh, ok fine, I do like James. He's just so cute and hot and besides his looks, he has an amazing personality." I told Alison. "I knew it!" She shouted. "Fine, just don't tell James." I told her.

"I won't. Maybe." Alison said. "You little-" I started. "Watch your language, Sarah's in the room." Alison said. I rolled my eyes. "Yeah Alison, I know. You're my sister but sometimes you're such a pain in the ass." I told Alison. "Glad I can be of service." Alison said. "Ugh, you're such a cunt." I told her. "And so are you. A pain in the ass, bitchy cunt. But I love you." Alison said hugging me. I hugged her back, smiling. "I love you too Alison." I said, squeezing her tight. After a while she let go. "Are you finished eating?" I asked Sarah. "Yeah sis." She said in her adorable five-year old voice. "Ok, off to Ms. Knight's we go." I said grabbing my keys to the apartment and my army style bag before going out the door with Alison and Sarah, after the latter put her shoes on.

We walked across the hall and once there we were greeted by James at the door. "Hi James." I said. "Hey Ashley, Alison, Sarah." He said. I blushed at him as he put his hand on my shoulder. "Still on for coffee?" He asked me. I smiled as I blushed. "Yep. Can't wait." I said. Alison looked over at us, mostly me. This is going to be a long day.

* * *

**Well I hope this chapter was to your expectations, and again, I am so sorry for the extreamly long wait. I'll honestly try to update faster in the future. Well I love all of you Readers/Fallen Angels and I'll see you in the next update.**

**Xo, Breana**


End file.
